


Lessons

by dahmers_apt213



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Neil asks for what he wants, allison and neil are besties, allison has No Shame, and neil is embarassed, another trip to the sex shop, blowjob practice, neil is good at sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahmers_apt213/pseuds/dahmers_apt213
Summary: “So,” Allison plops an iced coffee down in front of Neil and slides into the seat across from him. “Since now everyone knows you and Andrew are boning,” She takes a long sip from her own iced coffee, drawing out the pause, “You have to spill the tea.”Neil just stares at her. He doesn’t know what any of those words mean.-Allison and Neil bond over blowjobs.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 27
Kudos: 238





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came from a series of dms with [queer_esque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_esque) and I've been laughing about it since then.  
> so have some allison and neil bonding over blowjob practice because I'm weak for their friendship and the chaos that it produces.
> 
> thank u to [AfraidOfBananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfraidOfBananas) for betaing!! 🧡

“So,” Allison plops an iced coffee down in front of Neil and slides into the seat across from him. “Since now everyone knows you and Andrew are boning,” She takes a long sip from her own iced coffee, drawing out the pause, “You have to spill the tea.” 

Neil just stares at her. He doesn’t know what any of those words mean. “Allison, what are you talking about?” He shakes his head but grabs the iced coffee that Allison bestowed upon him. 

Allison scoffs, “Neil, come on,” She prompts, flipping her hair out of her face, “You’ve gotta give me the deets!” 

Neil shifts in his seat and shoves his textbook into his bag, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He states, aggressively avoiding eye contact. Allison does not need to know any of the details of his and Andrew’s relationship and he surely won’t give up that information easily. 

Allison crosses her arms, clearly annoyed with Neil’s reluctance to humor her. “Neil, I will find out this information whether you like it or not, so you might as well save yourself the embarrassment and just tell me.” 

Neil crosses his own arms, mirroring Allison’s defensive body language. He stares her down, trying to weigh the pros and cons in his head. Honestly, what’s the worst that can happen? 

Neil sighs, finally uncrossing his arms and relaxing in his seat a bit. “Fine,” He takes a sip from his iced coffee, and Allison squeals in excitement. “What do you want to know?” He asks, reluctantly giving up the ghost. 

Allison wastes no time, “How’s the sex?”

“Oh my god, that’s what you’re leading with?” Neil leans back, a little embarrassed because Allison is talking so loudly and they are in the middle of the campus coffee shop during rush hour. 

“Oh, chill out, you fuckin’ prude,” She brushes him off, sucking on the straw of her coffee again. “You promised details.” 

Neil looks around, confirming for himself that people aren’t paying attention to them. He leans towards Allison and fiddles with the straw on his own coffee. “Okay, well maybe there aren’t really...details,” He says, quietly, trying not to make a big deal out of it like he knows Allison is about to. 

Allison raises her eyebrows, “You mean, you guys haven’t done the dirty yet?” She replies, thankfully quietly. 

Neil shakes his head, “I don’t know why that’s surprising, you know Andrew is...weird about it.” 

“Yeah, but I guess I thought he’d want to get in your pants as fast as he could,” She shrugs, relaxing back into her chair and swirling her coffee in her cup.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Neil knits his brows together, glaring at Allison. 

“Nothing, you’re just,” She motions to Neil’s entire presence, “Hot, I guess. I figured he’d want to hit that.” 

Neil is uncomfortable. He’s...hot? What is he supposed to say to that? Thanks? “Um, okay.” He checks his watch, but he doesn’t know why. It’s not like he has anything else to do today.

“So,” Allison eyes him; it’s clear she doesn’t want to drop this conversation. “What _have_ you guys done? No, wait. What have _you_ done?” 

“Um, I’ve kissed some girls,” Neil shifts in his seat again, “And Andrew.” Does Allison really need to know all this? “And, um,” 

Allison leans closer, raising her eyebrows and waiting for Neil to tell her more. 

Neil looks down at the melting ice in his coffee, “Um, blowjobs,” His words curl up at the end like he’s not really sure what he means by that. 

Allison stares, “ _Andrew_ gave you a _blowjob_?” 

Neil nods, suddenly embarrassed about it for some reason. 

Andrew is still tense about touches, but Neil is always so aware of Andrew’s need for space, and Andrew has warmed up to the feeling of Neil’s benevolent hands on him. Neil loves to touch Andrew when he’s okay with it. 

They cuddle a lot, Andrew’s back pressed up against the wall with Neil curled up against him. Sometimes Andrew just needs to feel Neil, so he pulls him into his lap, or presses his body up against him; He’s always flexible with Andrew’s needs because he wants to give him everything at his own pace.

Neil forgot he’s in the middle of a conversation with Allison. He looks up at her, staring back at him. “Have you done it to him?” She asks, flipping her hair over her shoulder again. 

Neil hesitates before nodding slowly, “Once,” 

“Would you do it again?” Allison asks, resting her chin in the palm of her hand and staring at Neil with kind eyes. He can tell she means no harm. 

“Um, I guess,” Neil shrugs, looking back down at his iced coffee. 

Allison raises her eyebrows, and Neil can tell she sees right through his white lie. “Okay, yes, I would do it again. I liked it, okay?” Neil says, blushing and crossing his arms, exasperated. He doesn’t know how Allison can always get him to give up information so easily. 

Allison smiles at Neil, before standing and grabbing both of their empty coffee cups from the table. “Okay,” 

That _‘okay’_ was suspicious to Neil, but he gets up and follows her anyway, jogging out the door after her. She walks so fast, he always has trouble keeping up. “Um, what does that mean?” 

Allison slows her strides just a bit to allow Neil to walk alongside her, “You’re coming with me to the store tomorrow.” She says, brushing a hand through her hair. 

Neil nods, “Oh, okay. Why?” 

“I want to show you something if that’s okay.” She replies, opening the door to Fox Tower for Neil.

“Okay. Why?” Neil nods, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Allison stops walking, “Neil, stop with the questions. You just have to trust me, okay?” 

Neil doesn’t give trust easily, he’s been betrayed too many times. But maybe it’s something in the way Allison is looking at him with those eyes that always seem honest. He narrows his eyes at her, considering for a few seconds longer before finally agreeing, “Okay. I guess I trust you.” 

“Perfect.” Allison smiles, patting Neil on the shoulder, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” 

Neil nods again, and Allison is gone, disappearing into her room and leaving Neil standing alone in the hallway and questioning his choices. 

* * *

Neil is realizing now that maybe he shouldn’t have trusted Allison and her stupid honest eyes, because now they are standing outside of a sex shop, very discreetly called _‘Fantasy’_ in bright pink neon lettering. 

“Allison, what the fuck are we doing here?” Neil asks, crossing his arms and glaring at Allison.

“You trust me, right?” Allison asks, smiling innocently at Neil. 

“I’m not sure you earned that,” Neil replies, about ready to turn around and leave her here. 

“Oh, Neil, come on!” Allison whines, tugging on the sleeve of Neil’s sweatshirt, “Just give me a chance!” She wants this to happen so badly, “I’ll take you to Exites afterward,” She bargains in a sing-song voice, confident that this is what will finally sway him. 

Neil rolls his eyes, looking up at the window display of mannequins in lacey lingerie. 

He _has_ been wanting to go back to Exites…

Neil sighs and drops his arms, “Fine.” He’ll let Allison drag him through an hour of embarrassing shit so he can go wild in the Exy store. He deserves this. 

Allison squeals and grabs Neil’s arm, dragging him up to the door to the shop. “Yay! Okay, let’s go!” She’s way too excited about whatever she has planned, but Neil reluctantly goes with her, anyway. 

The inside of the shop is bright and not nearly as obnoxious as Neil was anticipating. He tries not to chuckle at the lewd displays of sex toys, lining the shelves like cans of soup at the grocery store. 

Allison seems to know where to go, so Neil just follows obediently, finally stopping in front of an array of dildos, all differently sized. 

“So,” Allison finally lets go of Neil’s arm and turns towards him with a very serious expression on her face. “You’ve seen his dick, right?” 

“Uh,” Neil looks around, confirming their moderate privacy in the corner of the store, with only the watchful eyes of about twenty different faux dicks on them. “Yes.” He replies finally, looking back to Allison. 

“Can you pick out his size?” She asks, nodding towards the display of phalluses. Neil is getting increasingly more embarrassed as this conversation goes on. 

Allison notes his tension but doesn’t say anything about it, turning instead, towards the array of cocks and snatching up a small one. “Is he bigger than this?” 

Neil doesn’t respond at first, just staring at the blue sex toy in Allison’s hand. This feels like violating Andrew’s trust. “I don’t think you need to know.” He says finally, looking back up at Allison’s face. 

Allison sets the dildo down and crosses her arms. “Neil, I am just trying to help you get you some well-deserved dick. This conversation will stay between the two of us, you have my complete confidence.” She stares at him before holding her pinky out between the two of them. “Pinky swear.” 

Neil looks at Allison’s hot pink fingernail and considers trusting her. He does trust her. They’ve become much closer friends over the past year. And Neil likes having a cute girl always around him because it means people don’t ever hit on him anymore. 

Neil rolls his eyes; Allison has twisted his leg once again. He holds his pinky out to hers and locks them together, both of them leaning in at the same time to kiss their respective thumbs and press them together. “Okay,” Neil relents, nodding at Allison, who is smiling way too much about it. 

“So,” Allison grabs the same dildo she was holding before and holds it out between them again. “Bigger?” 

Neil nods, and Allison replaces the small cock with a slightly longer and more girthy one. “Bigger?” 

Neil nods again and Allison grabs the next size up, raising her eyebrows at Neil. 

“Bigger,” Neil tells her and Allison hesitantly grabs the next size. 

“He can’t be much bigger than this,” She stares at the dildo in her grasp, “He’s so short.” Her eyes flick up to Neil’s face, watching for his reply. 

Neil is struggling to keep a straight face while he lies to Allison about the size of Andrew’s dick. “Bigger,” Neil nods and Allison raises an eyebrow.

“Really?” She asks, placing the dildo back on the shelf. 

Neil nods and turns to scan the wall for a size that will shock Allison, but not expose his lie right away. He selects a purple cock that is roughly seven inches long, turning back to Allison and holding it out in front of him. 

Allison’s eyes widen just slightly as she registers what Neil is suggesting. “What the fuck,” She replies to no one in particular. “There’s no way.” She grabs the cock and measures it with her hand, “This is, like, the same size as Seth,” 

Neil lets out a giggle at that, quickly stopping himself when Allison’s eyes snap over to him. Neil looks guilty. “Are you fucking with me?” She asks, narrowing her eyes and pointing the cock at him. Neil can’t help but laugh at her. “Oh my god, fuck you!” She laughs and puts the dildo back on the shelf. “I’m trying to be a good friend, Neil,” She says, crossing her arms, “This is serious.” She tries to say it with a straight face, but a little giggle comes out in her words. 

Neil swallows his laugh and composes himself, smiling like a goofball at Allison. “Okay,” he turns to the organized wall of dildos once again, actually looking for Andrew’s size this time. He grabs an average-sized cock and holds it out to her. Allison’s eyes flick from the dildo in Neil’s hands up to his eyes, like she’s trying to make sure he’s being serious. Satisfied with the relative truth she finds in Neil’s eyes, she shifts into business mode. 

“Okay, so grab that one,” She points to the boxes of unopened dildos behind the display and Neil chooses a box. “And we need one that’s a little bit bigger.” Allison scans the wall for a cock that is slightly larger than the one Neil chose. “This one,” She reaches to grab a box from behind a different silicone dick. 

Seemingly satisfied with Neil’s participation thus far, Allison drags them over to the register. Neil is more than glad that she has the decency to leave after completing the one task that they came in here to do, instead of loitering and playing around like he’s guessing she wants to do. Neil pulls his wallet out, ready to pay for the two dildos that Allison has insisted they need, but Allison stops him. “You buy the pizza tonight?” 

Neil rolls his eyes, but shoves his wallet back into his jeans pocket, reluctantly agreeing to let Allison pay for his sex toys. Allison smiles and swipes her credit card.

* * *

Neil isn’t quite sure how it got to this point; Neil with his Andrew-sized dildo and Allison with her hot-pink dildo, about to coach Neil how to give a good blowjob. 

But Neil wants to do a good job; he wants to be good at it for Andrew, and Allison seems to know what she’s talking about. He trusts her to give him the best advice for how to do this, and how to do it well. 

Neil’s got his dildo halfway in his mouth when Matt walks in on them, sucking on their respective plastic cocks. “Uh,” He looks between the two of them and Neil drops the dick. Spit drips from Neil’s mouth as he scrambles to hide the embarrassing item. 

Allison seems less concerned though. “We’re practicing,” She explains, smiling at Matt like he walked in on them doing their makeup instead of sucking dick. 

Matt looks over at Neil, who is still trying to wipe saliva off of his mouth. Neil smiles up at him, trying not to make it weird, but he knows it’s weird regardless. “Okay,” Matt drags the word out, eyeing the both of them as he grabs his sweatshirt off of the bed. “Have fun, I guess.” He raises his eyebrows as he leaves out of the bedroom door. 

Neil lets out a breath, “Oh my god, that was embarrassing.” He slides his eyes over to look at Allison. 

“Oh relax,” She brushes her hair over her shoulder and looks over at Neil, “It’s not like they don’t know that you suck dick.” 

Neil almost chokes on his spit. “Ha! Okay, but they don’t need to see me doing it.” 

“Fair point.” Allison shrugs, “Anyway, let’s move on,”

Two hours and several embarrassing questions later, Neil has a sore jaw and he’s learned probably all he can about giving a blowjob. Allison is a surprisingly good teacher. She sends him off with instructions to watch some videos and text her any other questions that he has, although Neil has no intention of doing either of those things. 

* * *

Neil feels prepared to give Andrew amazing head, thanks to Allison’s coaching, and they have the dorm to themselves for a few hours. 

Neil slides his eyes over to where Andrew is seated on the couch next to him. Andrew’s got a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream in his lap. 

Andrew notices Neil staring and tilts his head to look over at him. “What do you want,” He says, hardly a question. 

Neil drags a finger through the whipped cream in Andrew’s bowl, licking it off of his finger before grabbing the bowl from Andrew and moving it to the side table. Andrew watches him move, his eyes tracking Neil’s body. 

Neil slides off of the couch, settling himself on his knees in front of Andrew, not yet touching, just sitting and waiting. 

Andrew’s eyes widen slightly at the realization, caught off guard by Neil’s subtle insinuation that he wants to have Andrew’s dick in his mouth. 

“I want to blow you,” Neil says, plainly, his hands resting on his own thighs. “Yes or no?” 

Andrew tenses at the words; Neil telling him exactly what he wants is something that makes Andrew melt, and Neil knows this.

Andrew nods and his words come out hitched and eager. “Yes,” 

Neil waits patiently for Andrew to give him permission to touch, curling his fingers in the fabric of his own pants as Andrew rubs a hand over the bulge forming in his pants. “You can touch my thighs,” He says quietly, and Neil jumps at the opportunity, his hands shooting up to rest on the tops of Andrew’s knees as he watches Andrew’s hands unbutton his pants.

Andrew pushes the waistband of his pants down just enough so that Neil can see the outline of his dick through his boxers. Neil’s gaze immediately drops down to Andrew’s cock, his eyes almost sparkling with excitement. His fingers twitch where they’re resting on Andrew’s thighs because he _really_ wants to touch. He wants to curl his fingers around Andrew and take him into his mouth and drop little kisses along his skin. Neil is buzzing with anticipation. 

Andrew watches Neil’s face when he lifts his hand and slips it into his boxers, finally grasping himself at the base. 

Neil watches, leaning forward on his knees just slightly, more than ready to have Andrew in his mouth already. “Andrew,” He mumbles, eyes flicking up to Andrew’s face. 

Andrew knows what Neil wants but he won’t get it by silently waiting for it. “Use your words,” He deadpans, hazel eyes staring deep into Neil’s soul as he says it. 

Neil concedes and his words come out more whiny than he had intended. “I want your cock in my mouth,” His mouth drops open at the end and he looks up at Andrew with those big blue eyes through his long lashes. Andrew almost drops dead at the sight of him. He just stares down at him for a second, cock growing harder in his grip as the seconds pass. “Okay,” He says finally, pushing his boxers down and releasing his leaking cock. 

Neil’s eyes follow Andrew’s hands, patiently waiting for Andrew to allow him to touch. Precum beads at the tip of his cock and Neil wants more than anything to lick it off and taste Andrew on his tongue. Neil looks up at Andrew with pleading eyes, his fingers pressing so hard into Andrew’s thighs. Andrew nods, and Neil directs his attention back to Andrew’s cock, delicately gripping him and swiping his thumb along the underside. He gives him an experimental tug and Neil can feel him harden even more under his fingers. 

Neil glances up at Andrew’s face, silently asking permission once more and receiving a nod in return. Shifting his gaze back down, Neil licks up the underside of Andrew’s cock before sucking the tip into his mouth, tasting the salty precum. His eyes flick up to Andrew’s face as he sucks on the tip, tonguing the slit, just like Allison taught him to. Andrew glares down at him, threading a hand through Neil’s curls; his expression is guarded, but Neil can tell he’s struggling to hold it together by the way his jaw is tensed. 

Neil sucks and licks and strokes him until Andrew is panting and his eyes are fluttering closed. 

“Oh fuck,” Andrew mumbles, on the edge of orgasm. Neil takes Andrew’s cock as far as he can, relaxing his throat and pressing farther until his nose is buried in the hair at the base of Andrew’s cock. Neil swallows around Andrew, drawing a little moan out of him, before pulling off of him and sucking on just the tip, looking up at Andrew through his lashes and waiting for the cum that he knows is about to spill onto his tongue. 

“Fuck, Neil,” Andrew’s voice is on the verge of breathless as Neil flicks his tongue, swallowing every drop that Andrew gives him. 

Neil pulls off of Andrew, carefully placing him back into his boxers and pressing down against his own hard cock, still trapped in his pants. 

“You’re,” Andrew can hardly pant out the words for Neil, “So good, Neil.” 

Neil blushes and wipes his mouth, embarrassed about the praise, but glad that his practice paid off. The fingers still resting in his hair tense, and Neil looks up at Andrew’s face, eyes lazy and unfocused in his post-orgasm haze. Andrew tugs on Neil’s hair, pulling him up on his knees for a kiss. He tastes like strawberries. Neil slides his hands up Andrew’s thighs, resting his fingers over his hips. 

“Were you practicing?” Andrew mumbles the question against Neil’s lips and Neil almost falls over, his face flushing bright red. 

“Um,” Neil doesn’t know what to say to that. Yeah, he’s been practicing, but he doesn’t think Andrew wants to know that he’s been taking blowjob lessons from Allison. 

Andrew’s grip on the back of Neil’s neck tightens, “It was good,” 

Neil tilts his chin down, trying to hide his smile, but Andrew doesn’t let him, instead tugging him up onto the couch. He presses forward for another kiss, catching Neil’s lips with his own and dragging a hand down the front of Neil’s chest. Neil nods before Andrew can get the question out, breathing a _‘yes’_ into Andrew’s mouth. Andrew dips his fingers down the front of Neil’s pants, expertly getting the fly undone in a quick motion and curling his long fingers around Neil’s already hard cock. Neil is on edge; as soon as Andrew grasps him, He’s bucking up into Andrew’s hand and panting into his mouth. Andrew’s firm hand on the back of his neck grounds him as he gets closer and closer to climax. 

“Andrew, A-Andrew,” Neil’s nose nuzzles against Andrew’s cheek as he stammers the words, pressing his forehead against Andrew’s and just breathing him in. “Andrew, yes,” Neil mumbles as he cums, softly bucking up into Andrew’s hand, his lips brushing against the side of Andrew’s face, searching for his mouth. 

Andrew doesn’t let go of Neil’s cock, loosely gripping him as he pulls his mouth to meet his own, kissing him like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Neil kisses back just as hard, curling a hand around the back of Andrew’s neck and holding their bodies close. 

Finally, Andrew pulls his hand out of Neil’s pants, wiping the mess on the napkin left over from his bowl of strawberries and whipped cream. 

“Lots of practice since last time?” Andrew asks, clearly trying not to make a big deal out of it, but Neil can read the subtle tension in his face too well. 

Neil clears his throat, trying to figure out the best way to respond to that accusation. 

Andrew speaks again before Neil can respond though, “I’m going to kill Allison,” He mutters and Neil’s vision blurs. 

“Um,” Neil wipes his mouth again, and he can feel his skin getting hot. “Did she tell you?” He wasn’t going to tell Andrew about practicing with Allison. _Damn her. She pinky promised!_

“Renee did,” Andrew replies, “That was nice of her,” Neil swears he almost sees a smile sprout on Andrew’s face. 

“It was good?” He asks, knowing by the way Andrew was panting his name by the end that, yes, it was good. 

“Yes,” Andrew presses the words into Neil’s mouth like a promise and Neil couldn’t be more excited about his next lesson with Allison. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh thanks so much for reading!! I had so much fun with this! 🤗  
> kudos and comments fuel me  
> come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tozierstrashy) ! 💗✨


End file.
